


不喜欢你

by kanwoyingeshen



Category: bnior - Fandom, 隐身
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 20:02:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17270201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanwoyingeshen/pseuds/kanwoyingeshen





	不喜欢你

1.

汗渍滑进朴珍荣的眼睛，朴珍荣眨了眨刺痛的眼睛才终于看清了面前的人，是林在范，是星都的总裁，是每个身处娱乐圈的人都要礼让三分的存在，他的手上掌握了太多人的生死，自己跌撞中竟然抓住了这样的一根救命稻草，朴珍荣感觉头愈发昏沉，可体内的燥热又磨得他难耐极了。

朴珍荣知道自己被下了药，也知道那两个把他推进房间的男人是于泽伟的手下。自己不过是明确拒绝了于泽伟的包养条件，那人或许是觉得自己不知好歹，竟打算对自己用强。那两个男人体格健硕，朴珍荣明显不是他们的对手，药效开始发作，手心沁出了一层薄汗，朴珍荣咬破自己的舌尖，操起床边的玻璃花瓶对着床头柜用力一敲，玻璃碎片四溅，站在床边的男人都吓了一跳，飞溅的碎片划破了朴珍荣的手臂，朴珍荣却毫不在意，拿起一片抵上了自己的脖颈。

不过都是拿钱办事的人，根本没有杀人的邪心，血染红了朴珍荣的唇角，再配上朴珍荣毅然决然的表情和没有半分恐惧的眼神，男人们都有所顾忌。其中一个男人要上前夺过朴珍荣手里的碎片时却看见朴珍荣手上施了些力，细嫩的皮肤直接被锋利的碎片划破了，鲜红的血液滴到白色的衣领上，格外刺眼。

朴珍荣站起身一步步朝门口挪去，他的时间不多了，药效发挥得太快，朴珍荣满头大汗，生怕自己下一秒腿脚一软就跌到地上。两个男人都不敢上前，朴珍荣打开门就拼了命往前跑，身上的力气仿佛都被情欲代替了，朴珍荣听到身后的愈加接近的脚步声，觉得眼前一黑，在一个转角处却结结实实撞进了一个人的怀里。

男人身后还跟着好几个像是酒店员工的人，朴珍荣知道这是他唯一的机会，揪住男人的外套发出微弱的求救。

“救我…”

林在范眼睛扫过朴珍荣的小脸，嘴角和脖子上的血迹太过刺眼，不应该出现在这么好看的一张脸上。林在范看到不远处的两个男人也猜了个大概，公司名下收购的酒店竟然出现这样的事情，林在范身后的酒店经理吓得直冒冷汗。林在范一把横抱起已经几近昏迷的朴珍荣，对身后的一行人丢下一句话便头也不回的走了。

“处理干净。”

手臂和脖子上的伤口被简单的包扎过，可伤口的疼痛根本不及体内的燥热让人难受，体内的空虚感让朴珍荣在床上蜷成一团，又觉得自己被烤得火热，在大床上翻了个身。看到向自己压下身子的林在范，朴珍荣已经猜到了结局，虽然救了自己，可到最后不过也是趁虚而入的小人。

被林在范进入的时候没有想象中的疼痛，药效完全发挥后的朴珍荣攀上林在范的肩膀，在林在范猛烈的进出中肆意的呻吟。林在范亲吻朴珍荣的侧脸，拨开汗湿服帖的刘海，含住朴珍荣的唇肆虐。之前咬破的舌尖躲不过林在范的勾缠，伤口的刺痛让身处情潮的人偏头躲开，却能轻易激怒在自己身上索取的人。林在范按住朴珍荣的细腰，加了力气往里顶弄。身体的欢愉不能否认，理智也早已消失殆尽，朴珍荣在足以淹没自己的浪潮中浮浮沉沉，任人摆布。

 

 

 

2.

朴珍荣捞起床边的衣服，扣子被扯掉了几颗，领口还有干涸的血迹，朴珍荣把衣服丢回地上，裹了裹身上的被子。林在范何止是小人，简直是禽兽。禽兽从浴室出来，腰间围了条浴巾，不紧不慢在一旁吹头发，朴珍荣等到林在范放下了吹风筒才开口。

“给我拿套衣服，我要走了。”

“走了之后呢，回去等着被封杀？”

林在范在床边坐下，那笑容像胜券在握的老狐狸。

“是于泽伟吧，你以为他会就此罢休？他一个电话就能让你陷入万矢之众。”

林在范的话他信，他也不是能甩下一句“我不怕”就扬长而去的人，在这个圈里，有多少人的付出和身上的光芒不成正比，摸爬滚打好几年，所有的委屈和无奈都吞进肚子里，却能因为一个人动动手指就满盘皆输。他朴珍荣也不过是一个靠着几年的积累开始站稳脚跟的演员，翻烂的剧本，一个个片场辗转，他才刚刚从泥潭里埋出步来，凭什么要毁在一个人渣手里。

林在范明明干着同样无耻的勾当，现在话一撂，倒成了解救朴珍荣于水火之中的恩人，可那水火朴珍荣再也不想赴了，如果他不抓住这根稻草，泥潭就能将他吞没得干干净净。

“多久？”

“你觉得我对你的兴趣多大？”

林在范能轻易护他周全，同样可以换个人宠幸，不过是各取所需，最坦诚的欲望又能维持多久。林在范压着朴珍荣接吻，朴珍荣被子下赤条条的，林在范扯开被子在朴珍荣身上乱摸乱揉。没有药物的作乱，朴珍荣清楚感受到林在范的舔弄，手沿着后腰下滑将丰满的臀肉抓在手里揉捏，穴口被按上的时候朴珍荣才想着拒绝。双手抵住林在范的胸膛拉开点距离，喘匀了气才开口。

“我腰都快断了，等一下还有通告。”

朴珍荣真不愧是个演员，有没有通告他记不得了，只是他的腰是真的受不了了。两句话把演技在一双湿漉漉的眼睛里发挥得淋漓尽致，林在范低头含住一颗乳珠嘬吸，换来朴珍荣一声轻哼，朴珍荣识相的抱住身上的人，挺起胸膛迎合。林在范亲够了才舍得放开朴珍荣，拿起朴珍荣的手机拨通了自己的电话。

“记得接电话。”

 

3.

“你推荐的？”

朴珍荣冲林在范扬扬手里的剧本，林在范脱了外套搭在沙发扶手上，把沙发上的朴珍荣一把抱起跨坐在自己腿上。

“嗯，你不是一直想和这个导演合作吗？”

朴珍荣刚洗了澡，发尾还沾着湿气，一身的沐浴露清香让林在范爱不释手，林在范用鼻尖去蹭朴珍荣的脸，埋到颈窝处厮磨。

“林在范，我没那么差劲，我可以自己争取。”

林在范托抱起朴珍荣，朴珍荣把手里的剧本丢到沙发上，环住林在范，夹紧了搭在腰间的腿。

“我知道你优秀，可是我怕别人有眼无珠。”

林在范抱着人往房间走，胸腔震动传导过紧贴的身体，朴珍荣听得真真切切。林在范试着在了解他，靠近他，会把自己的习惯和喜好都记在心里，这跟小说里的“金主”形象一点都不符，林在范除了偶尔的礼物没给朴珍荣打过钱，也没给朴珍荣带资进组的机会。

于泽伟的事情已经翻篇，林在范处理得很干净，就好像他和于泽伟的过节都不存在一样。朴珍荣也没再追问过这段关系何时结束，他在面对这段不好定义的关系时花了超乎自己想象的耐心，包括面对林在范。

林在范把人放到床上，撩开朴珍荣宽松的睡衣舔吻他的小腹，朴珍荣觉得痒，抓起人结结实实亲在嘴上。林在范对于朴珍荣难得的主动又惊又喜，按着人亲了好一会儿，手下脱了朴珍荣的裤子，随意抹了点润滑就往小穴里塞手指。

林在范像是心急的毛头小子，扩张没做一会儿，自己身下的硕大就往朴珍荣的小穴里捅。朴珍荣痛得倒吸一口气，林在范这人根本不能给甜头，朴珍荣一口咬在林在范的肩膀处，报复似的用足了力气。林在范知道自己太心急了些，埋在里面不敢动。朴珍荣松了口看见肩膀上两排清晰的牙印，还冒着丝丝血丝，活该。

“对不起，我轻点。”

朴珍荣是演员，林在范见他诠释过太多角色，也看过他在面对摄影机时从容淡定的样子，好像发生什么事他都可以勾起嘴角，用恰到好处的笑容应对。可也是这样的他，在自己面前毫不掩饰自己的情绪，喜欢了会笑，不满了会说，生气了也会冲自己呲牙咧嘴，这是最真实的朴珍荣也是林在范最喜欢的样子。

林在范没急着抽送，只是小幅度的沿着穴口打转，等朴珍荣适应了才轻轻的往里顶弄。林在范知道是自己弄痛了朴珍荣，所以在接下来的进出里用尽了温柔，低头舔舐朴珍荣细嫩的皮肤，从锁骨处慢慢下移，轻柔的吻落在胸前，两颗红樱被卷进口中，一口一口嘬吸。下身在抽插中逐渐加快，顶得朴珍荣直哼哼。

朴珍荣在高潮后被林在范翻了个身从后面进入，林在范用手环住朴珍荣的细腰，开始新一轮交合。疲软的阴茎在林在范舒服的顶弄中又站了起来，朴珍荣觉得自己在林在范身下要化成了一滩水。林在范在最后一刻抽身出来射在了朴珍荣腿间，抱住朴珍荣侧躺到床上，朴珍荣任由人抱着腻歪了会才起身去洗澡。

朴珍荣坐在床边吹头发的时候，林在范放在桌上的手机响了，吹风筒在耳边哄哄作响，朴珍荣看着亮起来的手机屏幕关了吹风筒。林在范在他出来之后进了厕所，现在还没出来，朴珍荣看着屏幕上的那一串号码愣了半分钟，回过神后若无其事继续吹起了头发。

“你刚电话响了。”

朴珍荣靠坐在床头，对着刚从浴室出来的林在范开口，林在范像往常一样拿了手机出了房间。朴珍荣丢下书，摸出自己的手机查看通话记录。朴珍荣没有过目不忘的本领，只是那一串数字他是真的有印象，那是于泽伟的电话。

那个电话朴珍荣一直没有存进通讯录，跟林在范的开始也皆是因为那个电话而起。事情已经翻篇，于泽伟还是于氏集团的总裁，和林在范有所交集可以理解，朴珍荣也没妄想过林在范为了他就断了所有合作，只是那串号码也没有被林在范存进通讯录里，这才是朴珍荣唯一想不通的地方。

 

4.

林在范出差了，没给朴珍荣解开疑虑的机会，朴珍荣也曾在和林在范通话的时候差点脱口而出，可那会让他看起来像一个疑神疑鬼的女人，抓住一点蛛丝马迹就要逼问着对方给一个合理的解释。他和林在范的这段关系早晚会结束，林在范对他的兴趣总会到头。

林在范回来前给朴珍荣发了消息，朴珍荣问了经纪人，刚好有时间去一趟机场接林在范，打好了字却在按下发送键的时候迟疑了。半个月不见，朴珍荣不否认自己的想念，可这样做真的合适吗？他对林在范而言，可能只是拿来消遣的存在，付出真心未免太过稚气，最后分道扬镳，伤的也只有自己。

朴珍荣看了半个小时的剧本，可一页也没翻过去，估摸着林在范抵达的时间，思绪早就飘到了外太空。林在范进门二话不说就把朴珍荣拥进怀里，埋头在颈间，全是自己朝思暮想的味道，一个拥抱是两颗心最近的距离，林在范满足又感激。

朴珍荣心不在焉的陪着林在范吃了饭，林在范亲上来的时候朴珍荣却下意识的躲开了。朴珍荣觉得自己像是闹别扭的小孩，自己都理不清想要一个什么样的结果。

“怎么了？”

“你该不会趁我不在的时候去勾搭别的男人了吧？”

林在范明显的玩笑话，朴珍荣没接，连勉强的笑都没给。林在范眼底一暗，把朴珍荣压到墙上，吻带着强烈的惩罚意味，朴珍荣舌尖发麻，胸腔的氧气都被消耗殆尽，林在范在朴珍荣的求饶声中才收回了吻，抵着朴珍荣的额头开口。

“待在我身边不好吗？”

他和朴珍荣的开始确实是他的一厢情愿，可林在范看得清楚，朴珍荣是喜欢他的。两个人相处时的感受只有他们自己知道，是发自肺腑的愉悦还是单方面的施压，林在范不是自作多情的小人，朴珍荣偶尔的主动亲密或是对他肆无忌惮任性的时候，林在范都能确定那是爱的证据。可是半个月不见，再次拥人入怀的时候，怀里的人好像对他有了芥蒂，不解变成了怀疑，林在范满心的欢喜也变成了愤懑。

看着朴珍荣偏过了头，冷淡的一言不发，林在范脱了朴珍荣的裤子，手指摸到穴口按压，太久没有交合的后穴过于紧致，林在范还是耐下心来给朴珍荣扩张。朴珍荣趴在林在范肩上，林在范一点一点进入了他的身体，大概林在范从始至终爱的也只是他这幅皮囊吧。

才尽根末入林在范就大开大合的操弄起来，朴珍荣脊背顶着墙壁退无可退，他知道他的不回应激怒了林在范，可他从来也不是逆来顺受的金丝雀。朴珍荣咬紧了牙根，林在范曲起朴珍荣的一条腿，朴珍荣抗拒的想挣脱被林在范抓住，下身更用力的往里顶弄，将朴珍荣禁锢在自己和墙壁之间。

朴珍荣咬上林在范的肩膀，还是上次的位置，那里已经几乎看不出伤口的痕迹。林在范任由朴珍荣对他下狠口，却在下一刻感觉到冰冷滴落到了他的肩上，侧头才发现是朴珍荣无声的泪。心底最柔软的地方好像被击溃了，林在范急忙抽身出来，把人抱在怀里。

他放在心尖上的人哪里舍得真的伤害，只是原本以为可以一直呆在自己身边的人却好似有了要离开的念头，是对自己的失望和害怕失去的不安。把朴珍荣抱到床上，扯了被子给人盖好，林在范侧躺着看朴珍荣的鼻尖。刚哭过的人小脸还湿漉漉的，林在范轻柔的给人抹净，朴珍荣也不抗拒，过了会儿才裹着鼻音开口。

“你手机给我一下。”

林在范对于朴珍荣如果有秘密的话，那就只有一个。他没想过能瞒多久，所以连最明显的证据他都没有处理。如果他喜欢朴珍荣都不是秘密的话，其他的一切，都不应该成为朴珍荣心中的结。林在范把手机递给朴珍荣，朴珍荣点了一会儿，把通话记录里的一串号码拿给林在范看。

“这是谁？”

“于泽伟。”

“他对我做的事情都是你指使的吗？”

林在范看着朴珍荣不说话，他的眼中都不曾出现朴珍荣猜测的一丝慌乱，朴珍荣如果不是看到了短信内容，差点都要怀疑一切都是自己的独角戏。可罪魁祸首就在自己面前，连想解释或者狡辩的打算都没有，他用他最擅长的温柔攻势一点点在拉扯朴珍荣。

“我在问你话！”

朴珍荣坐起身提高了分贝质问，林在范也爬起来，伸手想要拉起已经滑落到朴珍荣腰间的被子，被朴珍荣拍开了手。

“我喜欢你，我要你呆在我身边。”

这是林在范对他的第一句告白，却是在他把矛头直指他的时候。于泽伟约他见面提出的包养条件，再到后来第一晚解救全都是林在范的安排，那几个字就是林在范的全部辩解，可爱里本不该有一丝一毫的欺骗。

“所以你就可以不择手段吗？你根本没考虑过我的感受！”

“对不起。”

林在范不顾朴珍荣的挣扎把人拉进自己怀里，自己心尖上的人说什么也不能放手。

“珍荣，对不起。我仗着你喜欢我，求你原谅我这一次好吗？我对你的欺瞒也只有这一次。”

“我不喜欢你。”

“你喜欢。开始的时候你问我多久，现在我告诉你，是一辈子，我想要你这一辈子都留在我身边。”

朴珍荣看见林在范肩上的伤口，他刚咬得狠了，估计要留疤。他想，以后林在范要是敢再骗他，他不会就这样放过了。

 

完。


End file.
